La magia de tu voz
by Violette Moore
Summary: En algún lugar escuché que todos tomamos el amor que creemos merecer, de modo que ella cree que se merece esto, pero yo he dejado de creer que me merezco algo que no sea de él.


_Saludos! Este fic participa en el Rally the game is on! del foro: I am Sherlocked, los personajes no me pertenecen únicamente la trama que como siempre espero sea de su agrado._

 ** _Beta Reader:_** _Addie Redfield._ ** _  
_** _N/A: ¡Larga vida al Imperio del Scotland Yard!_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _El hombre de la máscara o_**  
 ** _La magia de tu voz._**

* * *

.

Por años creí conocerlo, al capitán de su escuadra, el cirujano en jefe, el honorable ser que recibió una bala durante el ejercicio de su deber y que fue regresado a casa como consecuencia de las enfermedades que derivaron a ello; pero como explicaré más adelante, evidentemente yo me encontraba en un error.

Al principio no fui consciente de esto, tuvieron que pasar demasiadas cosas, eventos aislados, sin ninguna relación entre sí a no ser que se tome en consideración la presencia del detective consultor único en el mundo y un servidor.

La adrenalina, ha bombeado al cien en el interior de mis venas desde que tengo memoria. Me agradan las emociones fuertes; lo descubrí cuando vivía en la vieja casa de mis padres y el pequeño "J" me retó a subir a la copa de un árbol y yo lo hice sin tener la más mínima idea de cómo es que haría para bajar.

No pensé en nada, generalmente cuando aquel se vuelve mi estado, no pienso nada, sólo siento. Y sentir era una actividad que se estaba volviendo constante entre más me adentraba por las calles de Londres junto a mi compañero de piso a luchar contra el crimen.

Mirar a los ojos del abismo, dicen que eso es lo que se tiene que hacer: mirar a los ojos del enemigo jurado y no parpadear. Yo lo hice, no parpadee, pero habrá que aclarar ahora, que a quien miraba no era al taxista, ni siquiera a Moriarty, yo miraba a Holmes, lo veía a los ojos a medida que el muy canalla sonreía para mí y nuestros alientos se mezclaban. Percibía el aroma de su loción para después de afeitar, inclusive detectaba vestigios del champú que se habría deslizado entre sus cabellos hacía tan sólo unos minutos. Envidie sus dedos, esos mágicos y largos dedos capaces de crear maravillosas notas y que lo habían hecho esta misma noche hasta casi el alba.

Yo lo había escuchado, no sólo esta noche sino todas las anteriores por un promedio de casi tres días. Mi amigo, mi compañero, mi maldición y tormento estaba cambiando su forma de ser y yo necesitaba saber el por qué.

Lo miré a los ojos, como ya dije, humedecí mis labios, por acto reflejo él hizo lo mismo. Divise las líneas que daban forma a esos carnosos labios y luego las mismas se extendieron a medida que dibujaba la sonrisa y yo preguntaba para mis adentros si es que acaso, así es como por siempre se describirían nuestros encuentros, pronunció mi nombre, cerré los ojos y ordené al corazón, no comenzar a salírseme del pecho. "Es tu amigo" me recordé a mí mismo. —¿Sólo eso?— preguntó el corazón o posiblemente se tratara de esa otra persona que habitaba en mí y que sin consentimiento alguno había decidido liberarse de mi interior.

Traté de ignorarlo como seguramente el devoto trata de ignorar a la voz del diablo, pero sin importar lo que hiciera, seguía recordándome lo que como un necio me negaba a admitir: su rostro, aliento y roce. Todo eso lo quería de Sherlock, así que pegué aún más mi cuerpo al suyo y aspiré su aroma, nuestras narices se tocaron en este punto, sus ojos en los míos, su aliento en el mío.

Esa mirada helada, sus ojos plateados, demandaban todo de mí, los de ese arrogante, soberbio, el ser exquisito y extravagante que yo seguiría a los confines mismos del infierno sin atreverme a decir jamás el por qué. Abracé su imagen, maldije la idea, aguardé a que prosiguiera, esperando una deducción, desnudando mi alma para que supiera exactamente qué es lo que quería de él pero lo siguiente que hizo fue soltar una simple declaración: Tu turno comienza en siete minutos.

—¡Maldición! —grité de frustración al saberme vencido y acto seguido salí de ahí.

¿Era en serio, de verdad? Yo aparecía frente a él, con el corazón en un hilo, con todas mis creencias desmoronándose bajo mis pies y él, lo único que tenía para mí, era una invitación para que saliera. Tranquilicé mis demonios internos, mandé al carajo a la endemoniada voz que justo ahora gritoneaba que lo que yo debí haber hecho era besar sus labios, en lugar de salir pitando como una jodida exhalación.

Maldije de nuevo al universo entero a medida que el segundo taxi del día me ignoraba. Extrañaba el ejército, mi posición ahí al menos era una que absolutamente nadie se atrevía a ignorar. Aquí no era el mismo, era un fantasma, la sombra de Holmes, aunque ciertamente, lo último que me importaba era ser eso. El tercer taxi se aparca, miro mi reflejo sobre la ventana, el rostro que es mío pero con una frustración y enojo que no identifico como míos. Subo a él, le indico la ruta al chofer mientras hago una pausa para llamar a Sarah y decirle que estoy de camino; ella bufa por lo bajo, me dice que tengo quince minutos de retardo y un promedio de treinta pacientes que están esperando en la consulta, le digo que sí a todo además de invitarla por un trago al salir. El bufido se transforma en una sonrisa coqueta; puede que entre ella y yo las cosas no fueran las mismas desde aquella desventurada ruptura, pero aún nos reunimos de manera secreta para deshacernos del estrés o quizá fuera mejor decir: para olvidar cada quién lo que desea olvidar, termino la llamada sin responder a su última frase: "Angel Sleep" a las 21:00 hrs.

El vehículo aparca, pago al chofer y meto el celular que me obsequiara mi hermana en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta. Algo con el aparato no se siente bien y no es sólo el hecho de que acabara de concertar un encuentro sexual a través de él, sino el que Sherlock tiene días sin escribirme o hablarme. Sé que no tenemos casos y que también es una descarada presunción de mi parte incluirme en la ecuación pues de tener aventuras criminales, lo más probable es que él, ya no me incluyera. La razón: Hace dos meses que Moriarty colocó una bomba en mi pecho.

El tiempo pasa rápidamente a medida que atiendo personas de manera automática, eficiente, pero sin dejar de lado ese nuevo aire de superioridad y molestia que antaño no estaba en mí. Los pacientes regulares lo notan, preguntan por mi estado, creen que debe ser una carga pesada tener que vivir con él, pero se equivocan. La carga pesada soy yo: son los sentimientos, las emociones que tenía encerradas y que amenazan con salir entre más me encuentro a su lado y el muy maldito se aferra a ignorarme.

Nunca antes me importó obtener reconocimiento suyo, pues aunque ninguno dijera nada, ambos sabíamos que lo tenía. El simple hecho de que me mirara a mí, que me sonriera a mí, que se detuviera por espacio de un sólo segundo a escucharme a mí, ya era suficiente como indicativo de que la máquina, el acertijo, rompecabezas o la maldita cosa que fuéramos juntos seguía funcionando. Pero hacía días que esto ya no era así. —¡Soy un soldado! estoy más que dispuesto a morir por esta ciudad y ni se diga por el país—. Le grité el otro día totalmente fuera de mis casillas puesto que la palabra final de esa maldita oración era: "por ti" moriría por la ciudad, el país, y ni se diga por ti. Pero sin importar lo arrebatado de mi discurso, lo disgustado de mi gesto, él no quiso escuchar. No dijo nada, únicamente hizo lo que de un tiempo para acá solía hacer: ignorarme. Dio la vuelta sobre la cuadrada punta de sus zapatos, el abrigo flotando al compás de su cuerpo, los cabellos negros, su perfume, las manos grandes y bien formadas, yo quise tomar una de ellas y no sólo eso, quise tomarlo a todo él, estrellarlo contra la pared, mirarlo a los ojos y obligarlo a decirme lo que estaba ocultando, pero no funciono.

Suspiro para mis adentros, coloco mis dedos sobre el puente de la nariz, evoco su mirada y también la sonrisa. ¿A caso no funcionan como un hechizo? El bálsamo para mi delirio, lo que hace que me trague el enojo, la frustración y desee desnudar mi alma, desnudar mi cuerpo, entregarle lo que soy, lo que ese hombre, al que veo en mi reflejo dice que soy. Pero si no lo hago, es porque todo hechizo viene con su antídoto y ese para mí es el sonido de su voz.

.

—¿John? —Sarah llama a la puerta, la miro a ella y después al reloj que he colocado sobre el umbral, le sonrío abiertamente y ella lo hace a su vez. Me indica que saldrá con quince minutos de anticipación; terminó sus deberes temprano. Yo no tengo ni idea de cuándo he despachado al último de mis pacientes. Me quito la bata, cuelgo el estetoscopio, miró el celular que ahora está sobre el escritorio, ningún mensaje nuevo y definitivamente ninguna llamada suya. Dejo salir un poco de aire, sintiéndome por demás cansado. ¿Debería avisar que llegaré tarde? ¿Le debería importar? Con toda seguridad, la respuesta a todo eso es no. Estará encerrado en su habitación, en su palacio mental o atormentando a Lestrade en la escena de algún crimen. Lo maldigo, por hacerme esto y minutos después me maldigo a mí por hacerle esto.

.

En el hotel admiro el cuerpo esbelto y bello de la encantadora Sarah. La veo detenidamente a la vez que desliza la prenda íntima por sus bien formados muslos. Me detengo en las sombras de sus cabellos, esos que ha soltado y que han caído con gracia sobre los diminutos pechos, eso me gusta de ella: su cuerpo compacto, frágil y pequeño, sin querer reconocer que una parte de mí, siempre las escoge así porque a la luz de la noche, todas parecen jóvenes, jamás tocados y perfectos.

Sarah se dirige a mí, hace mención del ligero cambio que últimamente ha visto en mí, dice que me hace lucir peligroso, sumamente atractivo, yo le digo que exagera, todos lo hacen. No soy atractivo, sólo peligroso y después de que ambos aclaramos esto, ella abre sus labios y pregunta qué es lo que quiero. —¿Tú que crees?—. Respondo a medida que la conduzco a la cama. Se tiende sobre la espalda, apoyándose sobre los codos, me regala una exquisita vista de los botones rosados de sus pechos, esos que apenas si parecen insinuados y yo la saboreo aunque el gusto se me va de los labios a medida que suelta el comentario que ambos sabemos me mata. —¿Volvieron a pelear?—. Yo asiento, fingiendo un movimiento desinteresado, pero ella no puede verlo ya que de momento está concentrada en mi sexo. Aspiro su aroma que no se parece en nada al de él, la voz de mi cabeza se queja, no está de acuerdo con esto y Sarah lo nota pues sin importar lo que haga, la erección no se levanta. Sus labios han dejado de besarme, sus manos de acariciarme y yo de pretender que quien está ante mí es su presuntuosa, larguirucha y arrogante figura.

La voz ríe, yo maldigo. Sarah se tiende sobre su pecho en un nuevo intento de llamar mi atención, levanta las caderas, separa las piernas, se coloca el cabello sobre el hombro izquierdo de modo que todo lo que veo es la piel blanca y perfecta de esta asexuada dama y yo me acerco de a poco colocando las piernas a ambos lados de su figura, besando sus hombros, mordiendo su cuello.

En algún lugar escuché que todos tomamos el amor que creemos merecer, de modo que ella cree que se merece esto pero yo he dejado de creer que me merezco algo que no sea de él. Beso su espalda por última vez, bajo de la cama, ella se retuerce, más por la insatisfacción sexual que por el hecho de que yo no la lograra amar. Siempre lo supo, cuando terminamos oficialmente eso fue lo que dijo: "Antes creí que si me esforzaba lograrías amarme pero tú no puedes amar a nadie porque ya amas a alguien, lo amas a él, pero no quieres decirlo, admitirlo, te es imposible, pero no importa. Algún día recibirás tu castigo, lo que los hombres como tú se merecen". Yo rechace sus palabras, la mire con desprecio, me devolvió el gesto y acto seguido, ya nos estábamos besando de nuevo.

Sexo por despecho, al menos, ambos estábamos de acuerdo en eso.

Sarah comienza a reír y gritar a medida que yo me visto, dice cosas horribles: que siempre lo supo, que llegaría un día en el que simplemente la máscara que mostraba a los demás se caería de mi rostro y que ya no podría pretender ser el hombre correcto que no soy, ni dormir con las mujeres que decía amar. De hecho, es por eso que estaba dispuesta a aceptarme en su seno, hasta que la locura del desamor se hiciera presente, hasta ya no pudiera reconocerme a mí mismo y de hecho, ya no podía.

Salgo al pasillo, ella toma lo primero que alcanzan sus manos y lo arroja a la puerta. —¡¿Cómo dejé que sucediera esto?!—. Yo no soy así, no hago esto, jamás he perpetrado esta clase de acto.

Me dejo caer con la espalda contra la pared, la respiración agitada, las manos temblando, la voz se toma el atrevimiento de decir que si no había sucedido antes es que porque yo jamás me había enamorado. —¿Enamorarme, de quién? ¿Del hombre que apenas si me habla, el que ya no me mira a la cara, al que prácticamente tuve que obligar a verme a los ojos esta misma mañana y que cuando lo hizo fue para mostrar la salida? —Sí, de él —. Responde la voz y yo me llevo las manos al rostro en un gesto desesperado de salvación.

Salgo a la calle, decido regresar a casa de pie, eso me lleva bastantes horas y aunque el celular ha vibrado con sobrada insistencia en este lapso de tiempo, yo no he hecho otra cosa más que ignorarlo.

Una suave llovizna comienza a caer, detengo mis pasos, levantó el rostro, deseando que el agua se lo lleve todo, tanto mi dolor, inseguridad, como los fragmentos de esa sinuosa máscara que erigí sobre mi rostro al ser consciente de que mis pasiones por no hablar de afectos jamás serían bien recibidos por mis padres. Ellos despreciaron a Harriet, yo mismo me atreví a hacerlo a pesar de que ella, ya había visto la manera en que miraba a nuestro amigo de juegos: Jeromme.

Una ilusión, una mentira. ¿No dicen en todos lados que las mentiras hacen sangrar al corazón de Dios? Pero nosotros, somos hijos de Dios y es nuestro corazón el que en su lugar sangra, es el mío el que justo ahora se resquebraja junto a los vestigios de la máscara.

Mi cuerpo cae, contra qué, no lo sé, sólo sé que esperaba un impacto, que presione mis ojos y prepare mis sentidos para sentir un impacto pero este jamás llegó; respiro agitadamente, mi cuerpo tiembla, hay alguien sosteniendo mi cuerpo, este cuerpo marchito que se ha entregado a pasiones que nunca ha sentido y que ha roto corazones y levantado maldiciones a donde quiera que ha ido. Mis labios se abren aún antes de que mis ojos adviertan algún rostro sólo para suplicar a aquel que me abraza haga el favor de dejarme en el piso, no puedo caminar, hacia un par de manzanas que venía cojeando y honestamente no sería la primera vez que abandonara mi cuerpo al vacío.

—Jamás te dejaría tirado John...—su voz. —la magia conciliadora de su voz— mis ojos lloran, él me aferra, hay tanto que quiero decir pero las fuerzas me abandonan, jamás pensé que llegaría el momento en que él me vería así. Sin máscaras, tabúes, sin la perfecta imagen que elaboré para el mundo, para esconderme a mí mismo, escapar de lo que soy. Dice unas cuantas cosas más para que me ponga de pie, pero estoy temeroso, acabado ante la idea de que él, me lleve a casa sólo para volver a ignorarme. No quiero ver su espalda, los cabellos negros, el elegante abrigo con la esplendorosa bufanda, escuchar sus pasos alejándose por el pasillo o aquellas exquisitas notas que parecen hablar de todo y a la vez de nada, no quiero más de eso, no ahora, no en este momento.

—John…—Sherlock me obliga a abrir los ojos, confieso no ser consciente de que los tenía cerrados hasta este momento. Lo hago, él mira el dolor en mis ojos, yo miro el dolor en los suyos, acaricia mi rostro, con esos dedos que por meses he querido sentir, intenta borrar las lágrimas pero en este punto sería imposible decir si lo que baña mi rostro es la lluvia o el llanto. Repite mi nombre, yo guardo silencio, quiero grabar su tristeza en mi mente, no porque me vanaglorie de ella, sino porque por primera vez, soy consciente de que hay algo que el que dice no sentir nada, es capaz de sentir.

—Sherlock…—hay un momento de duda, un momento de deducción y finalmente lo que afianza en sus rasgos es el temor—. De perderme o quizá de verme como lo que al fin le muestro que soy. Pierdo el aliento, la movilidad de la pierna izquierda está resultando en un auténtico infierno, maldita psicosis, maldita locura, maldita incapacidad de sentir otra cosa que no sea devoción y profundo amor por él.

Me levanta, ambos bufamos al hacerlo, si bien cuando me conoció yo cojeaba, nunca se vio en la necesidad de hacer de soporte para esta molesta carga, nuestras miradas se encuentran: el abismo e infierno. Desvío el rostro, pero él se aferra más a mi cuerpo, cogemos un ritmo sumamente lento al andar, apenas soy consciente de que estaba exactamente sobre la calle que da directo al 221 de Baker Street, debió verme a la distancia, distinguir mi figura, ver el deplorable espectáculo que estaba montando y entonces es que ha venido a mí.

—¿Por qué Sherlock?

—¿Perdón?

—¿Por qué has venido, si esta mañana prácticamente he tenido que tomarte del pelo para hacer que me hablaras?

—Yo…—siento su cuerpo temblar junto al mío, soy consciente del frío, de la lluvia helada y de que también…estoy por perder el sentido.

Sus labios se han unido a los míos, mi cuerpo contra la pared, el suyo tratando de no hacerme caer, el contacto es extraño, irreal, sabe a sueños rotos, ilusiones falsas, sabe a algo mágico y etéreo. Sabe a lo que debería saber el amor, en el supuesto claro de que esto que siento, efectivamente sea amor.

.

* * *

 ** _Violette Moore._**


End file.
